The Ultimate Task
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel to: Sofia's Substitute"Recently,there have been strange magical incidents occurring throughout the forests, around the kingdom and each victim of the incidents ends up being dangerously wounded, unconscious or never to be seen again. Deciding they need to take action Roland sends Cedric out to find out what's going on and deal with the problem. Please Read and Review!
1. What's Left Behind

_**The Ultimate Task**_

_** Chapter 1: What's Left Behind**_

"Wait for me, " Sofia called to her friend who was walking towards the throne room with Baileywick. When the two servants heard the princess' call they stopped in their tracks as she caught up with them.

"What ever you need from Cedric will have to wait Sofia, your father has summoned him for an emergency meeting." The steward told the girl as he took out his pocket watch to look at the time. "There is quite a bit to do today."

Hearing that their was an emergency meeting alarmed her a bit. What kind of situation was the kingdom in now? Feeling obligated that she should take part in this she ran up up to the two again once she realized that they were walking again. "Well, I'm here to help, whatever is Mr. Cedric, you and I will take care of it together."

Cedric looked at his apprentice from the corner of his eye. "You're helping?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow which made the steward not too happy that he had pressed her on the subject remembering King Roland's words of not wanting his daughter to be involved in the dangerous situation.

"Of course, I am." Sofia stated as they entered the throne room. " No matter what the situation is.

King Roland frowned when he heard that bold statement from his daughter. While he did know how close the two were and how they worked together on a lot of things Roland didn't want her to be facing the person that was causing the trouble. "That is very kind of you,Sofia but I'm afraid this a job only the royal sorcerer can accomplish."

"But dad I-" Sofia tried to explain but was caught off from her father.

"You can however listen." Roland said giving his daughter a stern look for a moment then turned to Constable Miles. "Miles , please go over your report again so we all can be on the same page of the situation."

However, before the constable could retell the report a guard interrupted the meeting. "Excuse the interruption, Your Majesties but the Protectors of the Mystic Isles has come with some troubling news.

Sofia broke out of her unhappy mood and turned to the three protectors that walked inside. What were they doing here?"

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting, King Roland but I'm afraid I must tell you some troubling news that concerns the ever realm." Orion answered as her bowed with Vega and Crysta.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Miranda asked in concern.

"A few months ago a thief portraying themselves as Sofia tried to steal the Magical items of all of the Mystic Isles, while Cedric recovered all of them one was missing..."He trailed off.

"The glow of the Isle of Wishes." Cedric confirmed for them.

All of the protectors nodded. "We tried to see if we could temporarily replace the item until the glow's return but we could not find a way." Vega stated.

"So until it's return we are afraid that wish granting magic wielders will not be able to performing any of their magic. Chrysta added.

"Such as...?" Sofia drawled out.

"Genies,wishing wells...any wish granting magic." Orion stated. "We want you to send word to the other kingdomss to warn them of this," Orion explained.

Of course, we will take care of it." Roland stated as he looked toward Baileywick who nodded and wrote down another task on the king's 'To Do' list.

"Is there anything I can do. You know, like maybe search for the thief?" Sofia asked.

"Sorry,Sofia but until we hear about the thief's whereabouts we won't be searching for them. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack." Crysta stated giving her trainee an apologetic look.

"Hm, if the magical item was stolen it may be a connection to our case."Constable Miles stated as he placed his hand on his chin and reclaimed everyone's attention. "Recently, there have been attacks throughout the Echancian forests and the targets have been magical creatures. They've been either wounded badly, put into unconsciousness or have disappeared never to be seen again."

There was dead silence for a moment until Cedric broke it. "So the attacker must be after magic."

Miles nodded. "We asked the victims of what had happened and they all said a cloak figure had attacked them and sucked out all of their magical abilities."

"The two incidents could be connected considering they are after magic." said Orion then gave a confident look to the others "That's what our thief was wearing."

"After Miles told me this we both agreed that Cedric should take on the case to look for the missing victims and catch the criminal. If it turns out that the criminal is your thief we'll return the magical item and you can deal with them as you please."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty."

Roland then turned to Cedric. "I wish to have this predicament taken care of quickly and quietly as possible. We don't want to cause a panic in the kingdom."

"Right," Cedric answered with a nodded. "I shall pack a bag. I'm afraid since father has to stay at Mystic Meadows due to some...new arrivals I guess I'll have to summon Cordelia to be..." He gulped. "My replacement."

"Surely she's not that bad, Cedric ." Miranda stated.

"While our relationship is a lot better I worry she'll girlify the workshop."

"Oh come now, dear brother, I am not that bad." A voice said surprising the group of her unsuspecting arrival as Cordelia walked inside and hugged her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked a bit annoyed as he pushed his sister's arms off from around his neck. It wasn't that he still hated his sister, no. He loved her very much. He just hated her suspecting arrivals.

"I came to see Calista. I miss her so much. I feel like our castle is empty now that she's gone to live with her uncle Cedy."

"Yes, well,it looks like you'll get to spend more time with her after all now that King Roland is sending me off to catch some magical criminal."

"Oh goody," Cordelia cooed making Cedric's eye twitch for a moment. "Don'y worry Cedy, I'll take care of everything!"

"As long as you leave the my workshop the way it is , don't touch my personal stuff and go by the lessons I leave behind for Calista." Cedric said as he numbered off the list with his gloved fingers. " I don't want to make Sofia check to make sure you're following my rules."

The woman huffed, Crossed her arms, turned her head away from him making her long hair hit his face. "Well, if you're going to treat me that way-"

"Just do it Cordy." Cedric interrupted glaring at her for a moment then turned back to the onlookers. "Now, if Your Majesties will excuse me I'm off to pack.

* * *

Once he he had packed some belongings in a small bag,wrote down a 'To Do' list do for his sister, he began giving his goodbyes to Calista , Cordelia and Sofia at the entrance of the castle.

"I'm going with you." Sofia stated as she hugged her mentor close and showed him the bag she had packed.

Cedric shook his head in amusement at his apprentice's determination and magically sent sent the bag back to her room which made the teen glare at his action "I don't think so. Besides didn't your father give you orders to stay here?" He asked still hugging her close with his chin on the top of her head.

"He's being overprotective is all but I'm not going to let that one order keep me from helping. Besides I'm the protector of the ever realm, he should have given this job to the both of us." She stated sternly.

Sighing, Cedric placed his hands on both her shoulders and put some some distance between them so they could look at each other. "Sofia, this criminal has been sucking magic out of magical creatures..."

"So?" Sofia asked as she placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Some even have disappeared," The sorcerer added." I agree with your father you should stay here.

"I'm not weak you know!" She yelled at him.

"I didn't say you were!" He yelled back then calmed himself"but...this criminal seems to know what he's doing and he'll probably go after any magic that come his way. How would you feel if he sucked out all of the magic from your amulet?"

"So why are you going, you are magical too you know." She stated still angered that he was arguing with her.

"I'm a professional at magic. It's my job to protect this kingdom. You-"

"If you say I'm only a beginner-"

"Far from it," He interrupted. "I've been training you for years now. You practically know just about everything that's magic. We might have to..." Fearing at what he was about to say he gathered up all his courage,grabbed both of her arms and replaced his unfinished statement with another. "I'm afraid we are at the end with your lessons."

"Surely, you don't mean that..." Sofia asked as she clutched his robe.

"When I get back I'll make it official with your father." He stated. "Just...stay here and let me take care of this for you."

Before she could protest anymore Cedric pulled her in for a hug which she returned and placed her head on his shoulder. "Stay safe and come back to me." She whispered as a few tears slid down her face.

"Always," Cedric whispered back and wiped her tears. "I'll always come back to you."

At the end of the hallway Roland and Miranda stood and watched the two friend's long hug goodbye. While this display of the friends had touched the queen, Roland had his arms crossed and was frowning upon the sight.

"Why are they hugging like that, Miranda?" He asked his wife.

Miranda's smile faded as she turned to the man next to her. "Because they are really good friends, Rollie." Miranda answered him. "Now come on, we better get to making those letters we promised the protectors we would write." She said walking off hoping he would follow her but the man stayed where he was for a minute glaring at the sight then left following his his queen before he could be discovered by the magical group at the other end of the hallway.

With the goodbyes over and Sofia calmed down for now the sorcerer picked up his bag and walked out the double doors having the guards close it behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hope you like the start of this chapter that had so much Cedric and Sofia. Please review and wish AquaTurqoise a happy birthday! If you are wondering what is wrong with Roland lets just say his fatherly protective instincts are kicking in and you could say that he is a bit jealous that Cedric gets that much adoration from Sofia since she spends a lot of time with him. Of course, this will also be a foreshadowing of what's to come from Roland. Please review!_


	2. Long Time No See

_**The Ultimate Task**_

_** Chapter 2: Long Time No See**_

The outside noises of the hustle and bustle that was going on around Cedric didn't disturb the sorcerer from going through what had transpired so far in his head as he walked through the village. He had just been given a task...a mission from King Roland to take down the magical culprit that had been terrorizing all of the magical creatures of the the enchacian forest. How he was going to do this was something that had baffled him.

While he had taken down magical threats before Cedric felt those past villains were nothing compared to this mysterious one. Considering at how the protectors of the Mystic Isles had shown up to give news of the previous threats from a few weeks ago made the man wonder if the two incidents were connected like everyone else thought. If so that meant the criminal he had to search for was the one who was impersonating Sofia.

Cedric stopped in his trek as his apprentice came to mind. He hated that she couldn't come with him but Roland had been strict and given the circumstances of the situation he felt it was best. If anything happened to her it would no doubt be his fault, besides he needed to focus and make sure he came out this mission okay, after all, he had promised her that he would return. Coming out of his thoughts Cedric continued walking.

Once reaching the edge of the kingdom and standing in front of the forest itself the sorcerer was surprised to see a knocked out teen girl on the ground with a fallen over basket that contained spilled over berries.

Rushing over Cedric knelt down to take a look at the fallen girl. It had seemed she had been attacked in one of her legs resulting in a bit of a open cut wound,making her lose blood as it dripped out. Cedric magically summoned his bag and pulled out a special healing tonic for cuts like these and began applying it to her the wounded leg. Once it was bandaged up Cedric looked at her face and the sorcerer was stunned. It was Evangeline! A girl he had healed quite some time ago. It would have seemed she had grown.

Checking her pulse, and hearing soft breaths come from the girl Cedric began to try and wake the girl up. "Evangeline, wake-up."

After doing this a few times the girl began to stir as she blinked her eyes a few times. "M-mr. Cedric...what are you doing here? Evangeline asked groggily.

"Well,I sort of found you here,lying on the ground and hurt. What happened?" Cedric answered with a question of his own.

"I was picking berries for mother, she had wanted to bake a pie and while I was gathering them some cloaked figure attacked me. Before I knew it I couldn't get up and was knocked unconscious."

Hearing this made Cedric frown at the realization that he had missed catching the criminal! If he had been on time he would have been caught and he would be close to freeing the missing creatures.

Coming out of his thoughts he looked toward Evangeline. "Lets get you home, I bet your parents are worried sick about you."

"Do you remember where I live?"

"It has been a while since Sofia and I last visited. Why don't you point the way," Cedric instructed as he picked up the the girl in his arms and began walking back towards the village.

Along the way the two of them filled each other in at what they had been doing as a distraction to take her mind off the pain. "After I finished my late education I got a job at one of the stores." Evangeline finished.

"Did it bother you that you had get through your education a bit later than others?" He asked after she had pointed to the left.

"No, I guess having friends in the same class made things easier. Now, I'm sort of courting this boy..." She trailed off with a blush.

Cedric smirked. "I bet your father is keeping a really close eye on you now."

"Don't get me started on dad, Mr. Cedric," Evangeline laughed then looked up to spot her house. "There it is." She pointed.

When the they reach the familiar home Evangeline knocked and it didn't take long for her parents to answer.

"Evangeline!" Both yelled in relief as her father relieved his daughter off the sorcerer and sat her in a nearby chair.

"We were about to come looking for you, what happened?" her mother asked once they both saw the bandaged leg.

"I'm afraid she was attacked." Cedric answered for the girl." As he walked inside. "Recently, some of the magical creatures in the forests have been either attacked by draining there magic or disappeared."

"But why would the criminal want to attack Evangeline," Her father asked angrily "She doesn't have any magic..." he trailed off calm again.

Looking towards the seated girl for a moment Cedric could only gather one conclusion. "She may still have traces of my magic inside of her from the time I healed her ..." He answered as looked back towards her parents then continued. "I believe you won't have to worry about another attack towards her though. That criminal is probably deep within the forests by now."

Hearing this relieved both of the parents. "That's good, I thank you bringing her back home, Cedric. It's a shame we had to meet up again like this."

"Oh, it was nothing."Cedric said waving off the praise. "It's part of my job to protect this kingdom and that includes you."

"Well, why don't you join us for dinner." the woman suggested. "And tell us all about you have been doing."

"I-I wouldn't want to impose." Cedric said rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Nonsense," The man said "Think of it as us showing our gratitude."

Finally, giving in Cedric sat down next to Evangeline as the other adults went to get the cooked food.

* * *

Sofia sat on her window seat in her room and looked out at the stars. It was hard to believe she had gotten through the rest of the day okay but inside the princess still missed Cedric. Ever since he left, the castle felt completely empty without him.

Now, with it nearly dinner time, Sofia knew Baileywick would come in a few minutes to inform her of it but she didn't want to be with her family right now. Reasons as to why was because she was angry at her father for making her stay here and not let her help Cedric in this magical case he was solving for Constable Miles. He had forgotten she was protector of the ever realm now...she wasn't that weak and scared little girl that had moved into the castle all those years ago!

With a huff Sofia got up and pulled out a book from her drawer. The book was entitled "_Sofia's Adventures_". It was a book Cedric had given to her as an extra graduation gift. Ever since she had it, the girl kept adding more pictures to the book like he had suggested. It had been her favorite present from him.

Sitting back down on the window seat Sofia began flipping through the pages. Looking at them made the princess start calming down again. However, when she got to the picture of the day where Cedric tried to take over the kingdom Sofia couldn't help but start silently crying for a moment.

Her friend had changed so much after that day. Not only was all his anger of the past gone but Cedric's attitude with her father had changed as well. People started appreciating him more but that didn't stop the trouble that was to come later on.

All of a sudden a familiar knock came to the door and then it opened, revealing Baileywick. "Princess Sofia, your family is awaiting you for dinner." he said as he walked up to the teen.

"I'm not coming, Baileywick." Sofia simply answered as she kept her eyes on the book in her lap.

"I know it's not my place interfere with the problems of the royal family..."

"Baileywick, you are family. Just like is" Sofia stated with a smile as she finally looked up at him.

"Thank-you," he said then continued "But please don't be too angered with your father, he's just trying to protect you...in a way it's part what a father does for his children."

"I realize that...don't think I haven't felt that same kind of protection from my deceased dad but I'm protector of the ever realm...I should be helping him with this. It's part of my job."

The steward nodded "I know. He just did that to show you that he cares."'

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else he sighed. "I'll have Violet bring you some food but tomorrow try to at least spend time with your family. I'm sure Cedric will be back before you know it." He stated as he made his way out the door."Then once he's back you can talk to your father about next time."

With Baileywick gone now Sofia looked out at the night sky. "I hope you're okay wherever you are, Mr. Cedric."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hoped you liked the second chapter. While we won't see Sofia much in this story she will be giving us a flashback later on. Please Review!


	3. Back to the Investigation

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I was hoping to update on Saturday but while the site was having log in problems I was having one of them. I wasn't sure if I ever would be able to get back in and have to give up writing but I guess now you can thank my mother for helping me get back in, it's a miracle! I hope you enjoy chapter three!

* * *

_**The Ultimate Task**_

_** Chapter 3: Back to the Investigation**_

A yawn escaped the sorcerer's mouth as he looked up at the sun through the trees, it would seem he had been walking for quite some time. Before Cedric had left Evageline's family the dark-haired man had given her parents the healing tonic to them as medicine for the injured girl, saying that she would be healed up in a few weeks if they continued to applying medicine to her wound. He also promised the family he would capture the criminal responsible for the attack.

As Cedric continued walking he began hearing squeaking sounds in his ear. Thinking it might be a bug he began waving the small noise beside him until he came face to face face with an angry fairy.

"I guess this means I'm not too far from the the fairy nests." Cedric muttered to himself which confused the little creature for a moment. "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I've been sent to question...one of the injured fairies that has been attacked. Can you lead me to them?" he asked hoping the fairy caught what he was saying.

Seeing that the creature was scratching his head the sorcerer pulled out his wand and turned himself into a fairy.

Once the spell was complete he saw that he was the same height as the male fairy with red short hair and green eyes. Seeing that fairy was stunned he asked in a bit a accent "How did you do that."

I'm a sorcerer, have you not heard of one before?" Cedric answered a bit amused.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think I would meet one!" The fairy then stuck out his hand for the stranger to shake "The name's Pip, what is a sorcerer like you doing out in the enchacian forests?"

"King Roland sent me to investigate the magical attacks that have been happening here. I was hoping to question the fairy that was injured."

"Wow, I'm surprised the news of our attack got to human ears. I guess I can lead you to our nests and I'll explain what I know." Pip said as he started making his way home. "I didn't catch your name..."

"Cedric...Cedric the Great."

As Pip lead the way he explained that the fairy victim was a very good friend of his. "I'm not sure what exactly happened but it had left Mist feeling traumatized by the incident and one of her wings got crippled.. If I ever see that cruel monster I'd kill him for what he did to her!"

"I wouldn't try it,"Cedric suggested as he walked alongside Pip. "I mean, I get that he hurt your friend but revenge...let's just say I've been there and it won't end in a positive way.. Why don't you just leave catching the criminal to me."

Pip didn't get angry right away but he felt he needed to ask. "Then what would you do if a friend of yours was attacked?"

Hearing that question made Cedric imagine the criminal attacking Sofia and could he feel himself boiling with anger on the inside. "While I probably would want to do the same Sofia would find a way to talk me out out it then she would suggest that if we came across him again we would defeat him together."

"So I guess your pretty close to her. What's she like?"

Cedric explained at how Sofia was a princess but was also his apprentice, defeating all sorts of villains but had a very kind-hearted nature to her. "We saved this kingdom a few times together. In fact, she had wanted to come with me on this investigation."

"Why didn't you let her?"He asked.

"King Roland wanted her to stay home and seeing at how dangerous these attacks have been I agreed to the idea. She has magical powers as well and if something happened to her I don't know where I'd be."

Taking in all this information in Pip could see how Cedric and his apprentice were a bit similar to him and his own friend.

"Well, if Mist and I were sorcerers I'd take her on adventures with me and we would take down all sorts of threats. Besides, if I had to travel by myself I would feel lonely but also believed the adventure just wouldn't be complete without her. I feel like she is a part of me in some way." Pip stated as he imagined the possibility. "But we both are pretty happy being fairies since we work together all the time to collect dust for the tree."

As Cedric listened to Pip the sorcerer couldn't help but feel something. Did he feel the same way about Sofia? While he hadn't been on this trip very long, the dark-haired man missed his apprentice. Ever since he had started his first day out of the castle Cedric felt his day just was empty without her around calling his name, helping him with his work as well as her hugs. The day just wasn't the same.

* * *

When the duo had reached the fairy nests Cedric couldn't help but feel zoned out as he watched Pip walk up to the bed ridden, blue-haired fairy. From what he could see the two of them acted very close to each other.

"How are are you feeling, Mist?" Pip asked the girl as he pushed a strand of hair out of face to glance into her golden eyes.

"I feel a little bit better." Mist answered then looked toward the two-toned hair fairy standing aside and watching them. "Who is he, I don't remember seeing him before?"

Getting up, Pip pushed Cedric to the edge of the small bed made of hay. "Allow me to introduce Cedric the Great, King Roland of Enchacia sent him to investigate the magical attacks that have been happening."

"Y-yeah, you just need to tell me what happened and I'll be on way." Cedric said coming back to reality.

From what Mist had described, it had seemed the attacker didn't do anything different from what the sorcerer already knew. The only difference was that he had crippled her wing before leaving.

"While I was fighting him I saw a brown sack tied to his pants with a piece of rope. I don't know what was in it, I just thought that's where he's been keeping the magic he's stolen." explained Mist.

"Interesting." Cedric muttered as heard the new piece of evidence. "I'll try my best to capture the criminal. He won't get away from Enchancia's royal sorcerer!"

* * *

That night, Cedric was looking up at the night sky full of stars as a fire blazed a few feet beside him.

As he watched the stars twinkle he couldn't help but wonder if his apprentice was doing the same thing. He had a feeling she was. Smiling, he whispered "Goodnight Sofia." then drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N:**_ This may not be long but I was having a hard time finding what mythical creatures Cedric should meet and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure what other types to go on besides unicorns, fairies,mermaids...I guess I'm not sure what others are out there in the Sofia universe. What other creatures do you think Cedric should meet? Were you able to imagine him as a fairy? Please review!


	4. Familiar Yet Unfamiliar

_**A/N: **_I really wanted to finish part two of the little series so I can get to the third and final part. While I had not planned things well on this part of the story I have planned the next one for months since the end of show but before I could get to it Aqua beat me to the punch but trust me, mine will be way different. Please review and don't kill me once you read the ending of this chapter!

* * *

_**The Ultimate Task**_

_**Chapter 4: Familiar Yet Unfamiliar**_

Throughout the days Cedric questioned all the magical creatures he had passed by in the forests, some would explain the incidents just as he heard them before but when it came to the missing creatures he would be lead the place were the fights occurred by the witness.

Not a lot of them held much clues but when it came fawns and unicorns it would seem they saw something he missed."So you say he used some golden dust?" Cedric asked the unicorn as they observed the crime scene. It looked like he had gotten the breakthrough he needed!

"Yes, unicorns hold quite a bit of magic and when he used it on my friend it had sucked all the magic out of him." The unicorn said as she looked over to the side where the injured unicorn lay resting. "I am grateful he did not go after all of us otherwise it would have wiped us all out, extinction was the last thing we want to face."

" A fawn named 'Winter' said the same thing. I would assume you both have horns and you use them for magical purposes sometimes and the criminal knew that's where the special type of magic comes from."

Correct."

Cedric nodded. "Since your attack occurred yesterday the criminal mustn't be far off." He muttered as he looked towards a mountain and glared._"I sense an evil presence up there. Perhaps, if I keep going and catch up to him quickly I can arrest the creep." Cedric thought to himself._

After thanking the horned horse for her testimony the sorcerer began running towards the forests that lead up to the mountain.

* * *

Climbing the hills were something the sorcerer thought he never would do, in fact this whole investigation was giving him quite a work out. Now that he thought about it he'd bet when he got back Sofia would joke at how he gotten skinnier.

Stopping for a minute to catch his breath, Cedric spotted a small stream of water flowing down the hill.

"I hope all this running will be worth it cause I'm pretty sure I won't be doing it for a while." Cedric muttered to himself as walked over to the stream and gathered some in his hands but as he was about to drink out of it he saw a reflection of a familiar face.

When he realized it was Sofia he quickly turned around to find no one behind him. Had he really seen her? Was it really her was it the person impersonating her?

Shaking his head, Cedric got o his feet and continued his trek. There would be more time to figuring this out later, right now he had to catch his target. If he waited too long he feared the man would be too far off. And if he went into another kingdom, it was no doubt he would have to send word to King Roland that they would have to give this mess to the other kingdom to deal with.

Cedric wasn't going to let that happen though. After all, part of this mess was his fault. If he had caught the fake Sofia at the Mystic Isles this mess would have already have been cleared up, not to mention they would not have lost the the Glow of Wishes.

In a way, now that he thought about it this way Cedric was glad Roland had given him this mission. Not only would it make up for his past mistake, it would also return a favor to Sofia for messing up her mission as her substitute.

Learning this fact gave the sorcerer more determination as he pulled pulled out his wand. Now that he was close to the top Cedric could feel the criminal's presence getting stronger.

As he was just about to reach the top he heard a voice. "Don't go any further,Cedric." It sounded like Sofia's. Was it a trick? It had to be!

Pushing the voice in his head aside Cedric began looking around cautiously. He felt the criminal's presence was here as he looked at the beautiful view around him from the Enchancian castle to the loud waterfall from the side.

"It's been a long time, Cedric." A voice called out to him making the purple-clad sorcerer to turn around look at a man with gray hair and... were his eyes white? Did that make him blind?"I'm afraid the very girl on your mind is the least of your problems. For you see, I lured you out here so that I can kill you for what you did to me!"

This made Cedric confused. Who was this guy? As far as he could remember he never saw this man before. "Whoever you're talking about, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Forgotten me have you?" The man asked with a smirk. "Well, I'm sure your memory will return eventually."He laughed. "Of course,when you remember I'm afraid it will be too late."

"Whatever you plan to do, mark my words: I will stop you!"

"Ah, hearing those those words reminds me of meeting your counterparts. They're just as brave and noble, it's just too bad a their bravery will go to waste!"

_"He must be talking about different dimensions. I've read about those. His plan must be to destroy it and if he does that the standard dimension of this Enchancia will be gone as well! I've to stop him!"_

"I demand you return the Glow of Wishes!" Cedric demanded as he aimed his wand at the stranger.

"Demands won't get you anywhere!" The criminal answered back as patted the tied bag to his side. "Besides the Glow of Wishes will certainly come in handy when I absorb it's power!"

Cedric glared and before anything else could be yelled out both sorcerers began dueling each other. Magic flew everywhere! Some thew hand magic, magical items were used! It seemed they both went all out!

After a while both were panting. It was no doubt nearly all their energy was about spent.

Thinking he could finish off without him looking Cedric clenched one of his hands into a fist making magic appear and punched the enemy in the face. Just as he was about grab the bag that contained the glow he felt magic hit him in the back which sent Cedric flying to the the edge of the cliff.

Once he was on his hands and knees Cedric tried to grab his wand but winced when a foot stepped on his hand.

Still grimacing the man picked Cedric up the collar and made the sorcerer face him as his own wand was at the two-toned haired man's throat. "I plan to watch you suffer. While you may think I plan to destroy the other dimensions, you are sorrily mistaken! I've already changed some of them! Some worse than you can ever imagine. To think I'm not even done changing things but once I am the Ever Realm will be the very cherry on top."

"Wait, stop, don't hurt him!"Both men turned as the purple amulet princess ran out of the woods and towards them.

"Relax, this is not your Cedric, princess!" The man said as he glared at the girl for interfering.

Cedric, on the other hand was shocked the evil sorcerer's words. _"If this wasn't the Ever Realm Sofia that meant she was a different dimension Sofia!"_

"He may not be my Cedric but I still won't let you harm him!" she yelled at the evil sorcerer.

The man growled which tightened his hold the trapped Cedric. "I don't care what you want I still plan to kill him!"

Before the different dimensional Sofia could do anything the wizard casted a spell to chain up the teen girl to a tree.

"Now,where were we?" The gray-haired man said as pointed his wand back at Cedric.

"Kill me if you must but don't you DARE harm my Sofia or any other out there!"

Oh trust me, I won't be..." The man said and before Cedric think on what the sorcerer said he was thrown off the cliff!

"CEDRIC!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_Like I said don't kill me!

_**To Be Continued: Changed Dimensions **_


End file.
